Korroh: Memories part I
by Delirios Sabor Vainilla
Summary: Well this was just great! He was now stuck on the northern water tribe trying to teach Korra the ways of firebending but she was just a little girl eager to have some fun. He Sighed. Thiis was going to be a long trip
1. Chapter 1

**_"General Iroh, what should I tell the Avatar?" _******

**_"Tell her we will be arriving in three days time, and that I look forward to winning back Republic City, together."_**** Iroh said to his messenger. He looked at the blue sea that lay ahead and for a while he hesitated. Should he? He sighed. If he didn't, he would regret it. She never obeyed but it was worth a shot anyway.**

He walked to the message room and stared at the typing machine. **_"can I have a moment alone?"_**** He asked his crew. It wasn't like him to order his men unless it was very urgent.**

**_"Yes sir"_**** The men left the room and Iroh sat down. He started to type but had difficulty in finding the right words. He stared at the piece of paper for a while before throwing it away and start all over again. It was Korra, after all. She might find this offensive once it reached her hands but he didn't care. This was, after all, regarding her , after minutes of thinking and typing, he stared at the final draft. It had taken him an hour to write only a few small lines, but as he read it, decided he had used the right words. He stepped outside and looked for his messenger.**

**_"Send these two to Republic City"_**** He stared at the second letter. ****_"Make sure Avatar Korra gets this personal message."_******

There was a cold breeze when Iroh walked alone on the deck of his ship. As he gazed at the horizon, a frown appeared on his face. Land was still nowhere in sight and he was desperate to get to Republic City. To get to her. He closed his eyes as the breeze hit his face. How long ago had it been since their first encounter back at the Southern Water Tribe? Lets see, he said in his mind. She had been what? Four or maybe five years old. Four, he decided. He had been there the day she turned five. He had just turned thirteen and was very excited about accompanying his Grandfather on his first diplomatic trip.

**_"It's time you step out of the Kingdom and learn what's going on out there. We're going to see the Avatar."_****Iroh had been so excited he barely slept that night. He wondered what the Avatar looked like. Sure, a normal person. Who could control all four elements!**

They were greated by the White Lotus and Iroh looked around, searching for the Avatar. He had been told on the ship she would be there to greet him as well. Scanning every person, his eyes fell upon those of a little girl who looked up at him with great admiration. He stopped and smiled down at her and the girls eyes just shone with delight. He wished he could've taken a good look at himself when he was told that the little girl who stood behind Katara, was in fact the Avatar.

**_"It's an honor to finally meet you" _****Iroh, kneeled to be at her height an placed a gentle kiss on her hand. Katara stared down at her, hinting that she should say something.**

**_"Oh Wow! I can't believe you came all the way from the fire nation!"_**** Korra took his hand and he was surprised such a small girl had the strength to push a boy like him away from the crowd. ****_"I didn't believe the white Lotus when they told be the Prince was going to be my firebending teacher!"_******

Wait! What did she say?!

**_"You're supposed to lecture her on the ways of the Fire Nation, it's history, costums, etc." _****His grandfather explained later that evening. ****_"They say she's good when it comes to her bending practice but gets distracted when dealing with other subjects."_**** Zuko stopped. ****_"Well she's just a child. She's supposed to be having fun."_**** He laughed. ****_"That's why Katara and I agreed that she should be taught by someone your age. I'm sure you'll make her lessons entertaining. It will only be for four months"_******

And entertaining they were. Only for her. He spent the first night preparing his first class and to his dismay, she had burned all his papers and done drawings on others.

**_"I'm bored!"_**** Korra said as she stared out the window to watch the other children play. Iroh only signed. It was going to be the four longest months of his life. She was a very energetic child, Iroh noted. She may be water tribe. But she had the spirit of a firebender. He took notes on the very first week of observing her.**

**_Avatar Korra:_**

*Loves firebending *can't control it yet. *Has a habit of running away from the White Lotus. *Easily distracted. **(he paused to look at the tray with food that rested next to his books.)****_ *Her stomach is a bottomless pit. *Has bad manners at the table. *Never stays put._******

Sometimes he felt he would loose his temper with her. Never in his life had he dealt with someone like her. He stayed at her house and she, every now and then, would open his window and just scream like crazy.

**_"Iroh, Iroh, are you up yet!"_******

Of course he was up! And lying on the floor since her screams had frighten him to death. He got used to them later and when the first ray of light hit his window, he would keep he's eyes shut tight, waiting for her to come screaming like crazy. One morning he woke up and as soon as he reached the bathroom and closed the door, a scream filled the house and made everybody jump.

**_"Korra!"_**** Iroh came out and Korra just laughed when she saw the mustache she had drawn on him while he slept, using his very fancy ink, that came off after three days. She would pull all sorts of pranks like hiding under the table and jumping out, screaming ****_ "boo!"_**** He had almost spilled his hot coffee. Lucky for him, Korra waterbended it away just in time. Only once had she snuck in when he was taking a bath and kept him frozen in the tub.**

**_"Korra get in here at once and unfreeze Prince Iroh"_**** Her mother scold at her. After she had obeyed, Korra had been sent to her room without any dessert. That little trick of hers had caused him a week's cold. But she had been so nice when taking care of him and it was when she brough him food that she actaully paid attention to his stories. Once he step out of that room, Korra had run up to him from behind and hugged him ****_"Iroh, you're all better"_**** That very same day, he had to stay in bed for two more days. That hug of hers had hurt his back.**

**_"Whatcha doing?"_**** Korra asked from behind.**

**_"I'm writing tomorrow's lecture"_**** He explained.**

**_"Mmph"_**** That little sound hinted that she wasn't to happy about it.**

**_"Wanna play with me?"_**** She asked.**

**_"I'm busy Korra"_**** But he should've know better. Few seconds later her small hand were stretching out his face, pinching his cheek and stretching out his eyes. He secretly kept a calendar counting the days when the four months would pass. He wondered if Korra had any friends her age to play with. When not with him or the White Lotus, she was alone most of the time practicing her bending or just talking to herself.**

One evening, the white Lotus had come to interrupt Iroh's lecture and take Korra way for a while. When she was gone, he took the opportunity to take a long walk and clear is mind. Teaching the Avatar was no easy task. All she did was stare out the window or want to play, she hardly listen to what he had to say and when he'd give her some work, she'd turn in drawings. She would sometimes change the subject and ask him about places he'd visit. Turning a corner he stopped when he saw Korra talking to a group of Water Tribe children her age.

**_"Why can't I play?!"_**** she asked.**

**_"One, because you're the Avatar."_**** said a girl two years older than her. ****_"It's very unfair for those of us who can bend only one element."_******

**_"but I promise not use.."_******

**_"Two"_**** The girl interrupted. ****_"If somehting happens to you, just the tinniest scar and it's on our heads"_**** The other children nodded in agreement. ****_"remember last time when Tao knocked you off the swing and you broke your arm? He got grounded for a week. We don't wanna be known as the one who hurt their precious avatar" _******

Korra was about to answer the girl when a White Lotus officer called out for her. **_"Korra get back here! You're not done with your lesson!"_******

**_"Better get going Korra"_**** the children walked away from her and Korra just stared. Iroh waited to see what she did next. ****_"I don't need them. I'm the Avatar!"_**** But even as she said this to cheer herself up, he caught her choking back tears.**

******


	2. Korroh: Memories part II

**_"Why won't you let me look for her?!"_ Korra screamed at one of the white Lotus. _"She's out there and she's hurt!"_she tugged at the small coat the Lotus Man held in his hand.**

**_"You're job is to concentrate on better things. Chasing injured polar bear dogs is a very dangerous thing!" __"But she's just a pup!"_ Korra cried. _"She hurt her paw. Please! She probably lost her mommy. She's gonna die! I have to help her"_This was the first time he had actually seen Korra cry. The white Lotus wouldn't let her go and it took two of them to carry her away.**

**_"What's wrong?"_Iroh asked one of the White Lotus. The man didn't answer.**

**_"She saw an injured polar bear dog and she wanted to go after it."_Katara explained**

**_"I don't see anything wrong with that"__"The Avatar can't have any distractions. She's always behind on her studies. She never listens. Korra need to learn she has duties. Imagine what a pet might do to her."_ he shook his head. _"No, no, too much distractions."_**

**Iroh stared at the man disbelief. Weren't they being a little too hard on her? She was a child after all. He turned to look at snowy landscape. It was going to be hard but he better get a head start.**

**_"Where have you been?!"_ Katara asked when Iroh returned with a small bundle in his arms. His hair was all messy and his clothe and face were full dirt and minor scratches. _"It's already nightfall."_Iroh didn't looked her way or answer. He walked straight to Korra's room and knocked on her door.**

**_"Go away!"_She was still crying.**

**_"It's me, Iroh"__"I don't care. Go away!" __"Fine"_ he said. _"I guess you didn't want the polar bear dog after all"_**

**He heard Korra get up and run to open the door.**

**_"You got her!"_**

**Iroh entered her room and shut the door. Under his sweater, a small whining noise could be heard. Her hands slowly uncovered the moving bundle and a smiled formed on her face when she saw the pup looking up at her with frightened eyes.**

**_"oh Iroh, she's beautiful"_ As soon as he placed the pup on her bed, Korra took the opportunity to bear hug him. _"Thank you, thank you, thank You!"_**

**He felt the blood rush in his cheeks.**

**_"What do you want to name her?_ He asked looking away from Korra._"mmm, I think you should name her." _She patted the puppy on the head. _"You're the one that found her"__"How about Nagary?"_ (It was his grandfather's favorite tea.)/ _"mmmm"_ Korra placed a hand under her chin. _"It's perfect! Hello Nagary" _She played with the pups ears. By the end of the month Nagary, or Naga as Korra now called her, had grown so big she could easily be mounted.**

**_"No, no! Korra no! Back away!"_ Iroh came running from the hallway and into the dining room, reaching a dead end. _"Naga, no!"_ Iroh turned and crossed his arms in front of his face when he saw the giant pup run up to him and push him down. _"Yei Naga!"_Korra cheered from the pup's back.**

**_"Korra..get her.. off..me"_Iroh said as Naga licked all his face. It was times like this he regretted going after the pup. He did get a few angry looks from white Lotus when they found out about Naga, but Korra seemed so happy having the pup in the house.**

**Some nights, when she couldn't fall asleep, she asked her mother if Iroh could come and tell her stories of the places he''d visited.**

**_"I don't know honey..He's in his room. He's tired and..." __"I don't mind."_ Iroh stood nearby and Naga rushed passed him to lay next to Korra. Senna left the door open and both parents heard as Iroh and Korra talked until she was finally alseep. He stared down at her. Incredible that this small child had so much energy in her. _"Good night, Korra"_He tucked her in and Senna thanked him on the way out.**

**_"You know, I would love to duel you sometime"_ Iroh said when they were out fishing. _"That is when you have total control of your firebending".__"Well it wont be a very fair fight"__"Why do you say that?" _He looked at her.**

**_"Well"_ Korra crossed her arms. _"What would people think of me when I defeat and leave battle marks on the future fire lord"_**

**Iroh laughed. Not a mocking type of laugh. It was a soft**

**_I think your funny_ type of laugh. _"I'm a pretty good fighter myself"_he winked and patted her on the head. Korra usaully didn't like it when people did that, but by now, she and Iroh had formed a special bond.**

**_"Korra, come out of your room"_ Iroh heard Katara beg. _"The White Lotus said you could go to the festival"__"I don't want to go!"_Korra was crying behind the door.**

**_"Come on honey, there's a lot of new games and food out there this year."__"It's not the same without my Mommy or Daddy!"__"Where are her parents?"_ Iroh asked. _"They had to go to the Northern Water tribe"_ Katara explained._"They always go together. Besides, the White Lotus grounded her. They said she could only go if she memorized some scrolls, which she didnt. I talked to them, told them they were being strcict" _Katara sighed.**

**_"let me talk to her"_ Iroh opened the door and saw Korra crying in the corner of her room. He sat down in front of her. _"Why don't you wanna go?"_He asked.**

**_"We always go together"_ Korra wiped away the tears from her face. _"No one else will talk or play with me and I hate it when grownups try to make conversation with me. They always ask me about my Avatar training and stuff. Like I don't have to deal with it all the time."_ she sniffed. _"And it's my birthday..."__"Oh?"_ Iroh sat straight. Why did no one tell him it was her birthday? Korra sniffed again and hid her face in her hands. This was the second time he'd seen Korra and he hated it. He reached out for her and she looked up when Iroh hugged her. **

**"Happy birthday Korra"**

**He looked down at her. _"Will you do me the honor of being my date for the Festival?"_ Korra's face lit up. _"Can we take Naga too?"_ Iroh's face then turned pale. _"Um..I don't..."_ Korra's blue eyes smiled up at him. _"Um..su..sure..."_**

**The remaining month passed by quickly and Iroh didn't expect to be this sad. Why, only a few months ago he had been crossing the days off his calendar. Now who would wake him up at dawn or surprise him under the table? Who would use his best ink and pen and draw little faces on his finger? Who would run up to him from behind and practically break his back?**

**She had cried as well. Her only friend was now going away.**

**_"You should take Naga"_ Korra said. _"you're the one that found her. And she's gonna miss you so much."_ Iroh gulped as the pup wagged it's tail and stared at him as if she was going to jump him any minute. _ "I think you should keep her. She is after all, your best friend."_**  
**Korra shook her head. _"You and Naga are my best friends"_ She gave Iroh a final hug. _"Promise you'll write."_**

**They had kept in touch for a while, but as he grew, he had new responsibilities and he figured it must've been the same for her. Maybe even worse. He had gone back to the Water Tribe when she was about 15 years old. (That's how old he calculated she would be by that time.) It was on official business and he had kept a look out for her. It was on his way out of a meeting that he spotted her with a now huge polar bear dog at her side. Naga had barked his way and Korra had turned to see who her dog was barking at. Their eyes met but she showed no sign of recognition. He was about to wave but a White Lotus Officer had interrupted.**

**_"There you are! Avatar Korra get back here!" _**

**She quickly mounted Naga.**

**_"Let's go girl! Run"_**

**Iroh smiled. Nothing had changed in her.**

**As Iroh stepped into his cabin, he wondered if she even remembered him at all. It had been a while and she had been very small. Either way, he was eager on seeing Korra again. He once saw her face in a recent newspaper. She had grown into a beautiful young woman. And with that blue dress and hair down. Gorgeous, he thought. Her face had been full of concern, but her eyes well full of determination. He only hope that she was some place safe.**

**_"Avatar Korra, You may not remember me from years back but I remember you. I come not only because it's my duty to help Republic City but because I want to keep you safe. I know that you are very capable of taking care of youself and I do not underestimate your abilities but these rumours about Amon being able to take someone's bending is a shock to everyone inlcuding myself. Please, I ask only that you stay well hidden and keep safe until my arrival. Let me deal with his army. You are are of much value to the people._**

**General Iroh**

**Korra blushed as she finished reading the letter. Of course she remembered. How could she forget about him. Now, as Korra looked back on those days, she realized she had given Iroh the four hardest months ever. How did he endure with all her shenanigans, she never understood. He had taught her so much in just four months. Iroh had been her only childhood friend.**

**_"Amon had to know we were coming. So why aren't we meeting any resistance?"_Iroh asked as he looked around.**

**_"Wait a second"_ Korra stood up asking where the Equalist airplanes where. Mako took a peek but there was nothing in sight. Korra turned to the ships. _Iroh.._**

**A few seconds later the explosions began. Korra didn't think twice when she jumped in the water and swam for the ships.**

**_Im coming Iroh_Not only were they being attacked from under water. The airplanes had arrived to droping deathly bombs in every ship. As Iroh ran to protect his troops he saw in horror as Korra sank under water. She could be hit by one of those bombs. And as he though of that, he saw a waterspout rise from the ocean. It was Korra and she was knocking down a few airplanes. He sighed. Of course she wasn't going to listen to him. He watched as an airship took her down and he quickly ran up to see if she was alright. There he manage to hit a few planes himself.**

**Korra watched as a three planes aproached the ship. No! They are going to shoot him down! Korra sank in the water and threw some bombs at the planes herself, but the pilots were well trained and managed to dodge every one of her attacks. In slow montion she saw as a plane threw a bomb directly at Iroh. He was thown in the water quickly sinking into darkness.**

**_I didn't even get the chance to protect you_He was slowly sinking in the ocean, watching the fire that came from his ships. He failed.**

**Korra swam as fast as she could towards Iroh until she finally reached him and took him in her arms.**

**_Iroh, don't you die on me_**

**He didn't have a chance to speak to her after the battle with Amon. He had gone back to the Southern Water Tribe with her but she refused to see anyone, locking herslef up in a room. Three days she remained unseen. It was late one night when she sneaked out of her room to grab snack that she had run into him. Korra stared at him, her eyes were those of a frightened deer.**

**She ran back to her room, shutting the door behind her but his hand reached out just in time. She sat at a dark corner, her face hidden in her knees. Iroh placed himself in front of her. She sobbed and he reached for her. The second his hand touched her head, she looked up and threw herself at him, burying her face in his red uniform. He didn't say, It's gonna be alright. He didn't ask how she was doing.**

**During the trip, people kept asking her all sorts of questions, trying to find the right words to comfort her, but he knew what she needed: Someone to hold her and stay silent while she cried. He rested his chin on her head and gently stroked her hair, rocking back and forth every few seconds. Even after her body stopped shaking, he carefully moved so he could be the one leaning on the wall while she rested in his arm. His hand reached out to dry a final tear that left her eyes before falling asleep.**


End file.
